Lots of Secrets
by blame it on the government
Summary: Harry meets his sister.


"Ugh" Harry thought as he went to bed. He had the worst day. It was the first of summer break and all ready he had gotten on the wrong side of the Dursly's .  
  
'The only things I did was: burn the bacon, and screwed up the sandwiches {how was I supposed to know that Dudley was deathly allergic to peanut butter} and after spending four hours in the emergency room I was sent straight to my room, 'thought Harry as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
That night Harry had a dream. He was running through the forbidden forest with a girl. At first he thought that it was Hermoine, but this girl had long, wavy, brown hair with bright, green eyes just like him. The girl was looking over her shoulder every five seconds like she was running from someone. Harry decided that he should look over his shoulder too. And when he did he wished he hadn't. A dark cloud was chasing them, destroying everything in its path. Harry's scar burned mildly. Now the dark cloud was right on there tail.  
  
Ann woke up in a cold sweat. Her scar burned like piercing needles were going in her forehead. The dream she just had was very scary and who was that boy she saw. Her uncle had shown her pictures of her mother and farther and that boy looked liked 15-year-old version of my farther with my mothers bright green eyes, just like mine.  
  
"Ann time for breakfast," yelled Ann's Aunt Wendy.  
  
'"Coming," replied Ann.  
  
As Ann walked down to the breakfast table she thought about how her parents died. They died in a dueling battle. They were just doing it for fun. They both did a spell at the same time. It shot back three times as powerful and they died. Ann thought about wizarding schools because she was homed schooled on an island right off the cost of Antarctica. {A perfect place to train a young witch or what her uncle said.} She didn't have any friends {if you don't count her aunt, uncle, cat and owl}.  
  
"Ann what is taking you," called Aunt Wendy.  
  
"Coming Aunt Wendy," Ann said  
  
Ann sat down at the table and started to eat her cereal. Just then Bob, the owl came in and dropped two packages. One was The Daily Prophet and the other was a note from Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizarding. Ann opened the envelope not noticing who it was addressed to. Ann started to read it. Then she checked who it was addressed to. No, this couldn't right. Ann looked up with furry in her eyes. "You told me that my last name was Smith," screamed Ann. "We know what we told and we are very sorry," said Uncle Ben.  
  
"Is there any other secrets I don't know," yelled Ann.  
  
"Should we tell her," whispered Aunt Wendy.  
  
" Well, Ann I am not your uncle and Wendy is not your aunt," said Ben calmly  
  
"Who are you people," said Ann in a scared voice.  
  
" We are very close friends of your god father's," said Wendy  
  
"Why isn't my god father watching me?"Said Ann.  
  
" He is watching over you from Heaven,"replied Wendy.  
  
" Okay, but what is this Hogwarts. I thought that you were going to home school besides that it is too far away," Ann said.  
  
" That is why we are going to move to England," said Ben.  
  
"When are we going to move?" asked Ann  
  
"Well, I want to be out of the house by next week," replied Ben.  
  
"You better go up stairs and start packing," said Wendy in a soothing voice.  
  
With that Ann sped up to her room to start packing. Sprinkles, the house elf had put boxes out and had started placing things from her closet into the boxes.  
  
" Thanks Sprinkles, I can take it from here," said Ann.  
  
Sprinklers left without a problem, and Ann like it was nothing picked up her wand said a few words and everything from her closet came neatly in the boxes on the floor. She did the same thing for the stuff under her bed and the stuff in her dresser. In five minutes everything was packed except a few pairs of clothes and the bed cloths.  
  
Now, Ann didn't know it at the time, but she was a very advanced witch for her age. She knew spells and potions that most adult wizards didn't know, but all the same she feared she would be lacking in every subject. That was only thing Ann feared. She knew she wouldn't miss her home on this little island off the coast of Antarctica. She hadn't left it since she moved here, nearly 15 years ago. She had learned all about England and other countries from her former aunt and uncle.  
  
Ann didn't know what to do from now and the time she moved. She had accidentally packed her Firebolt 2000, the fastest broom in the world in a box. She didn't bother getting it out because she decided she would practice potions and spells and she would quiz herself on history and herbology until she thought she had mastered everything her aunt had taught her.  
  
The week passed by very slowly. Ann couldn't wait to get out of the house, and everything she did was boring.  
  
Finally, everything was packed and ready to go. Wendy put a shrinking charm on everything, then loaded it into three bags. Everyone took a bag and we headed to the portkey. The portkey was right outside our door. We all put our hand on it and we were in a wizarding village.  
  
Endnotes: my writing might suck and I this is me first fic.  
  
Thank you K00lgirl1808 for helping me out. 


End file.
